Master of the Iron Puppet
by Dragon Master Naruto 003
Summary: Finding an underground compound in Konoha and Sasori's lost hideout on a trip to Suna, Naruto tries to become a puppet master. With an attack on his 8th b-day, Naruto becomes cold to everyone. Watch as he rises up as the 1st Iron Puppet Master ever.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone here we go. I hope you'll give it a chance. It is only the first chapter after all. Anyway, I have a friend of mine doing the disclaimer. Laharl?

Laharl: Dragon Master Naruto 03 doesn't own Naruto or anything else that is found in this story. As supreme Overlord, I declare this Disclaimer eternal! Ahhhh HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks Laharl. On with the show!

Chapter One: Findings of a Lifetime

A three year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes ducked into the nearest alley as he ran through the large village of Konoha. His bright blue eyes were filled with fear as he took another turn in the alleyway and exited out into the forest within the massive village. This was the same boy that saved the village three years ago from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, this was Naruto Uzumaki and he was running for his very life. Shouts from behind him caused him to run harder and faster then he knew he could.

"He went into the forest!"

"After him!"

"Kill the demon!"

Naruto kept running, trying to find a place to hide, finally taking shelter within a hallow tree trunk. He held his breath for what felt like hours as the sound of feet rushed past his tree. Once everything quieted down he sighed and fell onto his behind. The boy blinked when he felt the ground beneath him sink deeper than it did before he had sat down. He tried to shift only for the ground to cave in beneath him and he started to fall, his screams echoing off the walls of the hole he fell down. His screams were silenced when his body met with the floor below him, knocking him unconscious.

The small boy awoke a few hours later with a major headache. He stood to his feet, feeling his head for the sore spot he had hit. 'That hurt. I wonder where I am.' The child looked around the dark area he was in and started to walk, only to stop a few feet from the wall in confusion. 'The wall is metal? The only places I know of in the village with metal walls are the prison cells Oji-san told me about.' The boy continued moving through the darkness, using his hands and the wall to find the path he was taking.

The boy came to a stop before a metal door and he reached for it. He turned the knob and opened the door. He entered the room and jumped in surprise as lights flickered on upon the boy's entry. He looked around in surprise at the amount of strange objects in the room. He walked over to one of the few desks in the room and climbed into the chair to where what he found to be a computer.

"Huh, I wonder what's on this. Momo-san is always on one of these back at Oji-san's office." Naruto looked around for the power button and found it on the tower component. The computer came to life and Naruto watched as the screen loaded up only to blink in surprise when several files opened up on the screen, confusing the boy to no end on the many pictures showing up of a humanoid figure in different views, different descriptions of several parts of their bodies and the different models of them.

"What are these things?" The three year old looked at the first picture before him in great confusion. He didn't understand anything that was on the picture so he just left the computer alone and looked around the rest of the room. He smiled when he found a map on a nearby table of what he hoped was a map to the place he was in.

He followed the map he had found, glad that it was indeed one for the place he had fallen into, to one of the exits he had chosen randomly. He soon found himself in front of a latter leading up. He climbed the latter with hope in his eyes.

Reaching the end, he felt the ceiling of where he had stopped. He pushed and shouted in triumph as the offending object lifted and was pushed out of the way, revealing a dark blue, bordering black, sky with evidence of the sun rising. Naruto climbed out of the hole and found himself in a familiar part of the forest. He looked to the north and saw the Hokage tower, smiling as he looked back to the hidden hole as he kneeled and covered the hole again. 'I'll return to this later. I have to see jiji!' The boy ran off towards the Hokage Tower, a smile on his face.

Today was the day he and the Hokage were going to the Hidden Sand Village.

X

The Hokage hummed to himself as he readied for his trip to Suna. In his office were his most trusted ANBU minus one, the one that he tasked with finding Naruto. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled as his secretary opened the door and a small blonde blur entered the room and hug tackled the man while his last ANBU entered the room behind him.

"Oji-san!" The Hokage chuckled and hugged the boy back before holding him up.

"So, Naruto-kun, are you ready to see another village?" Naruto nodded his head rapidly while Cat, Dog, Weasel and Bear chuckled at the boy. "Well then, we'd best be off. Did you say bye to Momo-chan yet?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, Oji-san. She gave Cat-nee-chan a book for me to read on our way there." The Hokage looked to the female ANBU in question and she held the book up.

"Just a book on the shinobi basics, Hokage-sama. Nothing to worry about. I'm sure Weasel and Dog will watch over the boy as attempts any of the practical parts out." The two males nodded at the unseen pointed look that the purple haired ANBU gave them. "Good!" The Hokage sweat dropped at the sickly sweet voice only for Naruto to giggle like the child he is.

"Shall we, Naruto-kun?" The boy nodded to the old man and everyone in the room vanished in a swirl of leaves.

X Time Skip: Suna Gates X

It took the Hokage and his company four days to arrive at the gates of the desert village. Naruto looked around in awe while the Hokage presented his papers to the Chunin guard at the gate. Over the past few days, Naruto would study from his book while Weasel, Dog, Cat or even the Hokage himself would point things out to Naruto that would be important for him to learn. Bear helped the boy in a few of the practical aspects such as kunai and shuriken.

"You're all cleared, Hokage-sama. The Kazekage has already set up lodgings for you and your escorts at the Hourglass Inn. I will escort you to the inn if you would like." The old man thanked the guard, accepting his help and led his ninja through as Naruto looked around the village from his spot on Dog's back.

The trip to the inn was filled with questions from the curious boy the Hokage had brought with him. The Chunin was patient with the boy and answered any that the Leaf shinobi couldn't, which turned out to be almost everything. The moment they arrived at the inn, the Chunin turned to the Hokage.

"Here you are Lord Hokage. I'm sure your tired from your travel so please make yourselves at home. I must report your arrival to the Kazekage. Excuse me." The old man dismissed the Chunin and looked to his company.

"Let us check in and rest everyone. Cat, you have guard over Naruto until dinner. Everyone is free to look around the village if you wish, we are going to be here for about a month after all. Naruto, don't go anywhere without telling Cat, ok?" The boy nodded as everyone walked into the building.

X

Naruto walked around the village while everyone else was relaxing for the rest of the day. He had snuck out of the inn, leaving Cat to rest while she thought he was in his room. He knew he shouldn't have left without her but he also knew she needed her rest after walking across a scorching hot desert. Besides, not like he was out looking for trouble.

Naruto found himself in what looked to be an abandoned part of the village as he continued his walk. He froze in step when he heard a shout coming from nearby.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto paled at the sound of his guard's furious tone and ran into a building, Cat passing the building seconds after he vanished. "When I find you I'm gonna whip your hide." The female ANBU muttered as she continued her search for the boy.

Naruto sighed as he looked around the house he had walked into. He spotted a loose floorboard and walked over to it. "I wonder if anything's under here." The blonde haired boy lifted the board and found a stair case under it. "Hey, a secret room! I gotta check this out!" The boy removed more floorboards that were loose and started down the stairs. He tilted his head to the side as he approached a door with a red scorpion painted on it. He opened the door and his eyes went wide at the amount of scrolls, books, tools and strange parts left about the room. He walked over to what looked to be a work bench and found a note lying on the surface.

_To whomever finds this room, I congratulate you. I am Sasori of the Red Sands, master of the art of puppetry. My power is unrivaled. I have mastered the darkest arts of puppetry. I have created poisons that could kill, paralyze, drain chakra and knock one unconscious. I am killer of the Sandaime Kazekage and soon, I will be immortal. The room you see here is left as a taunt to any foolish Suna shinobi to think they could best me in my beautiful art. You may try, but you will fail to become stronger than me. Use this room how you wish, but you will never master the art of puppetry as I have._

_Should I find you anytime in the future, I will laugh as I kill you and use your body as my next, newest creation._

_Sasori of the Red Sands_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the note before looking around the room. He spotted a shelf full of books and smiled. Walking over to the books he found that the first book was for the beginnings of puppetry. He looked around the room once more before landing his eyes on the note that was left.

"I'll show you just how strong I can be with my own puppets, Sasori-baka." Naruto took the first book and started to read.

Thus his training began.

X Time Skip: One Month Later X

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes as he entered the Kazekage's office. The man looked up and sighed as he put his pen down. "Still no luck finding the boy, Sarutobi?" The old man shook his head.

"He's been missing since we checked into the hotel. Cat has been restless in trying to find the boy, Weasel and Dog have been helping her while trying to get her to rest at the same time. Bear however, well, he's been searching the village after the shift change and has just about as much luck as any of them." The Kazekage sighed.

"I'm sorry you haven't found him yet. I have my patrols on the lookout for him but nothing's come up and my wife is due to have my third child soon." The Hokage shook his head.

"You worry about your wife, I'm sure he'll turn up soon. I just wish I would have brought my scying orb. I would have found him the day he went missing." The Kazekage nodded.

"Now, about that treaty."

X

Naruto looked about the room with a careful eye, making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. He'd been so excited about the things he was learning about from Sasori's left over books, that he completely forgot about his oji-san and the ANBU that were no doubt worrying over him. He'd learned a lot over the past month, from wall walking to chakra strings, using a kunai to forging his own, and from moving a puppet to creating his first one on his own. While it was the same design as the basic Crow puppet, Naruto thought he'd done pretty well on his own.

He spotted a few potted plants and walked over to them, climbing a chair and pulling them down to take them with him. A few things that he'd found he liked to do as a side hobby were gardening, seeing as everything he tried planting over the past month grew quickly whenever he added his own chakra to the plant, and strangely enough, sealing.

Many would think that a boy at the age of three wouldn't be capable of doing anything that Naruto found himself able to do with ease, however, Naruto was special. In one of the books he read, he learned how to gauge his own chakra, which he came to learn he had the chakra stores of an average second year academy student. He had already learned enough on seals that he could seal all of the things in the room into scrolls and be done with it.

Sealing the plants into the sealing scroll on the floor, Naruto turned and took the last empty scroll and sealed the other twelve scrolls into that one, putting the final scroll into a backpack he had found lying around the room. He looked around the room once more, the entire place cleaned of everything that Sasori had left and the boy slung the backpack over his shoulder.

"Just you wait, Sasori-teme. I'll become even greater than you." Naruto turned and started to leave, the biggest smile on his face that anyone will ever remember.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Naruto flinched at the furious voice of Cat as she landed before him. He looked up to her and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Cat-chan. Sorry if I worried you." The woman growled behind her mask.

"I'm gonna tan your hide so bad your grandkids will feel it!" Cat started to advance on him only for her fellow ANBU to appear and stop her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Naruto-kun." Weasel told the boy, getting him to hang his head.

"I'm sorry. I just found some really cool stuff and got lost in it." Dog sighed and walked over to him.

"Let's go see Hokage-sama. He's been worried about you." Naruto nodded as the ANBU picked him up and they vanished. Cat and Weasel shortly after.

X

The Hokage looked at the blonde child on the bed before him with a sigh. "Naruto, you had me worried. You can't just up and leave. There are people out there that would hurt a child for no reason. Promise me you won't do that anymore. If you do, I just might let Cat punish you after all." Naruto nodded his head rapidly. "Now, tell me about this stuff you found." Naruto launched himself into a tale about all the books, scrolls, tools and everything else he found in the chamber Sasori had left behind. Sarutobi listened with his full attention the moment Sasori's name was mentioned, which was the very first sentence. Once Naruto finished the old man took a few moments to think.

'Hmm, if it got out that Naruto found, learned from and cleaned out Sasori's hidden chamber then Leaf could be threatened with war. However, if I allow Naruto to keep everything, he could become a very powerful ninja. His Crow puppet is already nicely made if I have anything to say about. But how do I stop a war from spreading out?'

"Oji-san?" Hiruzen was shaken out of his thoughts and looked to the blonde boy. "Can I keep them? I really like the art and I've been learning a lot." Sarutobi sighed at the look on the boy and nodded.

"You may keep them Naruto. However, you must wait until we get back to Konoha before you can go back to working on them. We can't let Suna know about you being a puppeteer." Naruto nodded happily. "Now, let's retire for the night. We have a long trek back to Konoha in the morning." Naruto nodded and got under the covers of his bed.

"Good night, Oji-san." Sarutobi smiled at the boy.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

X Time Skip: Two Years Later X

Two years had passed for Naruto in what seemed like nothing. The day he after he arrived back in Konoha with the Hokage, the old man had given him a special gift, his own apartment. Naruto had moved in right away and turned the place into his new workshop, the underground compound forgotten to his three year old mind.

His puppetry continued to grow, becoming stronger as he trained, while his forging skills heightened with the many hours he poured into mastering the art. His sealing training was becoming second nature to the boy. He had a small garden on the balcony where he grew plants for the various poisonous plants Sasori had once grown in his hideout in Suna. He still only had one puppet however, but he continued to improve the puppet, adding traps and weapons to replace those which he found didn't fit his liking.

The village itself left him alone for the two years he began his training. The ANBU were all watching for anyone that may try to harm him, other than that, nothing really happened to the boy. He stole the food he needed, as well as supplies for his puppets and forging. The ANBU knew who was behind it, but seeing as the boy was almost always turned away the moment he entered the shop, they didn't do anything about it.

There was one place, however, that Naruto found he was always welcome and that was Ichiraku Ramen. The boy had grown a ramen sweet tooth after his first visit and made daily trips to the bar to get a meal, as well as to visit with the old man and his five year old daughter that owned the stall.

Naruto, at this very moment, was walking through the forest south of the Hokage tower in thought. He was looking for a plant that only grew in Fire Country and had both poisonous and healing properties. He recognized the area but he couldn't remember clearly how. He continued to search through the forest before tripping over a tree root.

"Damn it, that hurt!" Naruto sat up and looked back at the root that he had tripped only to blink at the way it was angled. "Wait a minute, this is out of place. It looks more like a handle than a tree root." Naruto walked over and tried lifting the root, a man hole opening up as the boy lifted it away. "I wonder what's down here." The boy started down the ladder, his quest for the plant forgotten.

The boy reached the bottom of the ladder and found a sheet of paper on the ground. He picked it up and smiled when he read it. "I remember this now. I fell in here two years ago. I wonder what else is down here. Maybe I can use it for my puppets." Naruto followed the hallway until he reached a steel door. He opened the door and smiled at the room before him.

"I remember this room." The boy hurried to the only computer in the room and switched it on. After the screen booted up, Naruto watched as dozens of familiar pictures appeared on the screen. 'These photos, I remember these! They're blue prints!' Naruto used the mouse to minimize all the pictures, leaving him with a few files that he could open. "I wonder what this one is." Naruto clicked on a random file and watched as a movie started up.

**Hello, if you are watching this, then it means that you have found my hidden workshop. My name is Dr. J. I am a scientist and inventor. I, along with four others, have created five weapons that will be used to save the Earth from the OZ Corp. and bring peace to Earth and the colonies.**

**You must be wondering what I mean by "will be used," correct? Well, the truth is I know that at this very moment, OZ hunts for the creators of the Gundams. The Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Nataku. These five machines have the potential to save the entire human race from OZ.**

**I leave the blue prints to each of the Gundams, in the occurrence that we are captured before they are fully completed. I leave everything in your hands should Operation Meteor fail in stopping the coming Genocide.**

Naruto blinked in confusion at the man that had appeared on the screen and began talking before the screen went blank. He looked at the two other files and clicked on another, this time a woman with glasses appeared. While Naruto could tell she was old, he knew that she should not be taken lightly.

**My name is Lacus Clyne Yamato. If you are watching this, then you have found Dr. J's lab just as I had. I found his lab while I was in hiding with my husband Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike Freedom Gundam. Mankind is suffering for its crimes against nature at this very moment. As I speak, there is a massive Hydra with ten heads trying to destroy the entire world. Mankind is using everything it has in hopes of defeating this monster, however, nothing has worked.**

**The space Colonies have already been destroyed in the bloodiest war in our time, the Gundam Dynasty Wars. Factions have risen and destroyed others, the colonies and even people here on earth. I, myself used to be with the Zaft Alliance before everything fell apart into the war. My husband and brother-in-law were very skilled in computer hacking and espionage while I was more of the tactician of the three.**

**I have fallen into step with Dr. J, and have left the blue prints for all the Gundams we have managed to collect during our spy operations. I hope that, should the need arise these Gundams will not be tools to kill, but to protect, as they were intended for.**

**I must leave now and help with the attack on the ten headed Hydra. Let nothing stand in the way of your destiny, let your justice prevail and freedom spread its wings.**

The screen went blank once again and Naruto slumped back into the chair. He knew about nine of the bijuu, one of them having attacked the village many years ago, but a tenth? The boy pinched the bridge of his nose, before deciding it didn't matter to him. He clicked on the last file and the pictures returned.

"So, you're all called Gundams, huh?" The boy spoke to himself mostly, looking at each of the blue prints before smirking. "I think I can make these work. A metal puppet sounds a lot better than a wooden one." The boy shrank all the pictures at random before landing on the last one, enlarging it and smirking.

"I'll start with you."

X

Naruto crawled out of the manhole and closed it up before heading back for the village, a printed piece of paper in his hands as he ran through the forest. 'I'll need more equipment before I continue on with my new puppets. I better see oji-san.' Naruto had a wide grin all the way to his home.

It would be three years for the village of Konoha before they heard from Naruto again, only this time, it wouldn't be Naruto running around the village.

It would be the village visiting the puppet user.

X

Ok here we go! The first chapter in the Master of the Iron Puppet! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Before anyone starts going bonkers, remember, this is fan fiction. If you can guys can gender bend any of the characters in anything then I can do what I want to.

On a side note, before anyone asks, NO. They will not be the actual size Gundams. They will be more along the lines of Kisame's height, give or take a few inches/feet. Now, if you'll all give her a hand, Anko will take it from here.

Anko: Alright everybody, you better review or I'll toss you into the Forest of Death and chase you around with my snakes until you submit one!

See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wrath of the Puppet Master

Three years had passed for Naruto while he started his new project. The village hardly ever saw the boy, only seeing him meeting with the Hokage or out to lunch at Ichiraku ramen. Any other time, the boy stayed at his apartment, working on his new iron puppet experiment. The Hokage had dropped by a few times to see the boy and to check up on his training only to find the boy had closed off a large part of his apartment to keep his project a secret.

"I wanna complete it and make sure it works before I show anyone." The boy had told the old man, getting a nod in understanding.

On the boy's sixth birthday, the Hokage presented him with his academy registration form, telling the boy that he would begin the week after. Naruto was excited to know he was going to become a ninja, a puppet master at that.

The few ANBU that really liked the boy left him scrolls to help his training along for his birthday as well. Most were E and D ranked jutsu but Naruto took to learning them the best he could. It was through this process that Naruto found out that he couldn't perform the regular clone jutsu. After talking to the Hokage about it, the man told the boy that once he entered his last year of the academy, Sarutobi promised to teach the boy a clone jutsu to help him pass the final tests.

Today was Naruto's eighth birthday and he was in the middle of tinkering with his new project when the boy heard a noise at the door way. Placing his tools down, he took the face mask off his face and walked towards the door. "Who is," The boy never finished as the door slammed open as several ninja and villagers rushed into the room.

"Today you die demon!" Naruto cried out in pain as one of the ninja kicked the boy aside, letting everyone into the boy's home. One of the villagers closed the door and the beatings commenced. Naruto spotted his Crow puppet on one of the seats and lashed out with chakra strings, trying to take control of the puppet.

"No you don't!" A man with black hair and strange red eyes stomped on the boy's hands, causing a sickening crack to be heard as Naruto screamed out in pain. A few ninja looked to the puppet before one of them took out a large hammer from their back.

"I'll destroy the puppet, you kill that damned Kyuubi." The man walked towards the puppet as Naruto was kicked, punched and beaten with various objects. A strong force to the back of his head gave Naruto one last look at his Crow being smashed to bits before everything went dark around him.

The blonde haired boy woke up to a dark sewer with mid calf length water. He looked around with a frown. "They dumped me in a sewer?" Naruto looked to the water with a sad face. "My Crow….. they destroyed it."

"**Hmmm, so my container decides to grace me with her presence." **Naruto jumped at the sound and turned around. He saw a large pair of eyes looking down at him from behind a giant cage being held closed by a single slip of paper. **'This isn't Kushina, who's this kit? Was I resealed again? Yes, it must have been that, I remember giant toad but that's all.' "Come closer kit, let me have a look at you."** Naruto walked up towards the cage and stopped just before the bars. **"Do you know who I am, child, or where we are?"** Naruto looked up to the giant red eyes and shook his head. The being started to glow a deep red, showing a fox with nine tails. **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the Bijuu. Right now, we are in your mind."**

"So, I was right after all. The Yondaime did seal you inside me eight years ago." The kitsune nodded and lowered itself to Naruto's level as best it could.

"**You are correct, kit."** Naruto narrowed his eyes at the fox.

"You're the reason I'm being beaten then. They think I'm you." Kyuubi blinked, a confused look on its face.

"**Forgive me, kit, but I don't understand. What do you mean you're being beaten?"** Naruto glared up at the fox.

"For as long as I can remember, I have been hated and beaten. And it was all because they thought I was you, because you had attacked Konoha eight years ago." The Kyuubi blinked in confusion.

"**That can't be right, I was sealed away in Kushina Uzumaki. I couldn't have done…. Wait, I do remember a pair of red eyes with a strange black pentagram in them. After that, everything is black." **Kyuubi stood to its full size. **"Kit, let me look at your memories. I need to catch up on what has happened since I've been asleep."** A large tail poked out from the cage and Naruto looked at it. **"Just touch it. It won't harm you."** Naruto touched the tail and the Kyuubi was assaulted with memories from the boy's past. While the fox went through his memories, it started to unconsciously leak chakra into the boy, causing a connection between the two and alerting the fox of the boy's injuries at the same time.

"**Those… Stupid MONKEYS!" **Kyuubi roared into the sewer as the memories finished and the fox growled. **"Kit, I don't have much time to explain but please, trust me. You don't have much time before you bleed out and die. From what I can tell now, you have a kunai in your right kidney that will kill you since it hasn't been removed. You have several broken bones and few broken ribs, one of them piercing your lung."**

"**If you want to live, I need you to accept my chakra. It'll give you the strength to stop these fools from succeeding in killing you." **Naruto looked up to the fox with a accusing look.

"What's to stop you from taking over? How can I trust you?" The fox looked down at the boy.

"**I can train you to be stronger. I can teach you a few lost arts that haven't been seen in thousands of years. I can even help you with your puppets to make them stronger. I have knowledge of some of the things you have seen in those blueprints. Please, let me help you."**

"You're worried about your own skin, aren't you?" The Kyuubi sighed.

"**In a way yes, however, no one should have to go through what you. I also have something that you will like to hear but you must let me help you. I know who your mother is, only her unfortunately." **Naruto's eyes went wide before crossing his arms in a pout.

"Fine you win." Kyuubi nodded.

"**First, very carefully, tear off one eighth of the seal on this cage. That will allow me to fill you with chakra and start to heal you even faster than what you normally do. It will also allow me to increase your senses, bone strength and help even out your chakra." **Naruto nodded and reached up. He grabbed the seal and tore an eighth of the seal off. **"Alright here we go. You'll wake up in a few moments but my chakra won't last very long. You have ten minutes before my chakra stops surging. After that, it's only going to be healing your wounds. You have to stop these fools before then or else they will try to do more damage. Show them no mercy, for they have shown and deserve none." **Naruto nodded as he faded from his mind.

X

"The demon will bleed out soon. Come one. I can sense the Hokage coming this way." A ninja told the crowd as he stood from planting one of his kunai in the boy's kidney. The crowd started to leave only for the sound of grunts, pants and the sound of a door being opened to be heard from behind them. The mob turned to see Naruto crawling into a side room causing some of them to glare at the boy before going after him.

(Try listening to the song It's A Gundam! During this part. It works well with the scene.)

By the time they entered the room that they followed the blonde boy into, they found Naruto standing against the wall on the opposite side of the workbench that the mob now stood at. Next to the boy was a tall object, covered by a white sheet. The boy looked at them with cold dead eyes, his hand clutching the sheet. "Behold, my own creation. My own personal type of puppetry." Naruto pulled the sheet off to show his creation, causing many to gasp. Naruto quickly attached chakra strings to the puppet and started to move it.

The puppet was about eight feet tall and all white with black joints. The face of the puppet wasn't complete, the top of the head not there showing the inside of the head. The body was missing pieces, showing the skeleton made of metal. The right arm, which was covered in white metal with a black hand, was completed while the left showed a skeletal hand with wires running along the arm. The legs were completely armored, just as the right arm was.

"While not complete, it can function just as well." The puppet moved in front of Naruto and stood tall, Naruto using both his hands to control the puppet.

"Like that thing can stop us! You will die and we will take your body to Fugaku-sama!" A man with red and black eyes drew a sword from his back and rushed the boy. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'Uchiha.' The puppet stopped the blade with its left arm before it could touch Naruto, the arm sparking at the pressure being put on the incomplete arm. The puppet drew its completed arm back and plunged it into the Uchiha's stomach, causing the man to double over and fall to the ground, his sword falling from his hand. Naruto used his puppet to pick up the sword and stabbed the man in the head before turning to the rest of the mob.

"You will all die at the hands of Tallgeese." The Gundam slowly walked forward. Several of the ninja rushed the puppet only for the white machine to stop everything with its right hand while cutting through the others with the sword in its left.

'**Two minutes left, kit. Hurry!'** Naruto frowned and looked to the rest of the mob before sending his first Gundam after them. The civilians tried to fend the puppet off only for the Gundam's sword to cut them down one by one. Naruto stopped his puppet from killing the last two, noticing it was a pair of Genin ninja.

"You will both go and tell the village that Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Iron Puppet Master of Konoha will no longer tolerate hostility towards me. Should anyone try to harm me again, civilian or ninja, I will not give up without a fight." Tallgeese raised its sword and swung twice, cutting off the right arms of both Genin. "Now leave." The Genin rose and left the apartment in a panic while Naruto looked around his home.

His plants were destroyed, his books, scrolls and tools littered about the room, along with parts of his Crow puppet.

'**Thirty seconds.'** Naruto nodded and quickly took Tallgeese back into his workroom, placing the Gundam back on the work stand he once had him on. He passed out just as he turned from the Gundam and the last thing he saw was a Weasel masked ANBU stabbing a man at the door way before the man could finish his kunai toss.

"Naruto-kun!" Weasel rushed into the room and looked around at all the blood. His eyes landed on the Gundam standing above Naruto, sword dripping in blood.

"Itachi, did you find him?" Hiruzen panted as he entered the room, gasping at the massive being standing behind the unconscious Naruto. The Hokage was followed by two other ANBU, Cat and Dog, and both gazed upon the massive figure while Itachi kneeled down next to a body and checked it, his fists clenching as he found the Sharingan eyes of his clansmen wide open. Once the two got over their shock, Dog and Cat moved around, checking the others that were killed while Sarutobi kneeled down and picked Naruto up.

"I have two Uchiha over here." Dog called out.

"Three Uchiha here, sir." Cat growled as she looked over the dead bodies.

"I have one Uchiha here sir." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he looked to each of his ANBU.

"It seems that someone set this up. There were several other ninja in the other room. Check them. I'm taking Naruto to the hospital. Dog, you and Cat are to clean up the apartment and report to me. Itachi, report to my office tomorrow morning." Itachi sighed and nodded.

X

The Hokage walked into Naruto's hospital room the next morning only to find the boy gone. He searched the entire room before spotting a note on the bed. He walked over and growled at what he read.

_Jiji,_

_If you are reading this then I have left the hospital before you arrived. I have gone to my apartment and have most likely cleaned it out of its contents. I have not left the village but I will not live among people that hate me. I have moved to the place I got the blue prints for the puppet you might have seen last night. The place is completely hidden and no one knows where it is. I will visit you as soon as I get my things settled._

_On another note, I met the Kyuubi. It was confused, thinking that it was sealed in its former host. A Kushina Uzumaki if I remember the name it told me correctly. It helped me fend off the mob by supplying me with the energy to defend myself, if only for a short while._

_From now on, any attacks upon me will be dealt with and the assassin turned into a human puppet. I don't wish to upset you jiji, but I will do what I must to stop these fools from killing me._

_I will meet you at your office in three days time. That should be enough time for me to my things settled into my new home._

_Naruto Uzumaki, Iron Puppet Master of Konoha._

The Hokage growled as he crumpled the letter. Those fools went against his laws for the last time. It was time the Hokage started to clean house.

X Time Skip X

A twelve year old blonde walked the streets of Konoha towards the Ichiraku Ramen bar. He stood at an impressive five foot six with a muscular body. His blue eyes were cold and deep, glaring into the civilians that dared to glare at him, causing them to quickly turn away in fright. The boy's whisker marks were more defined than they were in the past. He wore a pair of black ANBU pants, a black muscle shirt showing the chiseled muscles on his chest, arms and abs. He walked with a pair of steel toed black boots and a leather belt around his waist.

The boy walked up to the counter of the ramen bar and watched as the brown haired girl turned and smiled to him slightly. "Hey Naruto-kun, haven't seen you in a while." Naruto nodded, his face blank.

"Hello, Ayame-san. A bowl of shrimp ramen please." The girl nodded and turned away giving the order ticket to her father in the back.

"So, what have you been up to, Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up at her from the book he pulled out of a seal on his belt.

"Training, Ayame-san." Ayame frowned at the emotionless sound of his voice.

"Ok. Well, I better go around back and help my dad." Naruto did nothing, reading his book while Ayame walked into the back with sadness all over her face.

"There you are, Naruto." The boy looked up from his book to find the Hokage taking a seat next to him.

"Hokage-jiji, what can I help you with today?" The Hokage inwardly sighed at the boy's tone.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you were ready to rejoin the academy?" Naruto stayed silent for a few moments before nodding.

"It is acceptable. I will return to the academy. I wouldn't become a ninja otherwise." The Hokage nodded. "Jiji-sama, do you know of any bandits around the area? I wish to test my newest puppet and my completed Tallgeese." The Hokage frowned.

"Why would you want to test them against bandits? I thought your Tallgeese was already set for battle." Naruto shook his head.

"Tallgeese was only eighty percent complete when I used him that night. I have completed him two years ago and started on my newest Gundam. I need to field test them both." The Hokage sighed and nodded, having visited and seen Naruto's new home.

"I suppose I could direct you to a camp or two. We have been getting a lot of missions lately about them. What's the name of the new one?" Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye at the old man.

"I will not give its name out just yet. I want to wait and see that it works before I release its name out." The Hokage seemed to pout but nodded.

"Very well, Naruto. Come by my office after lunch and I will give you a mission scroll. While you may not be a Genin, you are still an Academy student. You can take missions while enrolled to see what Genin ninja have to deal with but it's usually only D-ranks. I will make an exception in your case." Naruto nodded, his expression not changing in the slightest as Ayame brought the boy's ramen to him.

"Here you are, Naruto-kun." Naruto put his book down and nodded.

"Thank you." The blonde began to eat his food without saying anything else.

"Can I get you anything, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen smiled to the girl, frowning on the inside at the dejected look on her face.

"I'll take a beef and vegetable ramen to go, please." The girl nodded and walked to the back of the stand. The Hokage looked out the corner of his eye at the stoic boy next to him and sighed. 'Ever since his eighth birthday he's been cold to everyone. Even me to certain points.'

"Jiji-sama, I will meet you at your office. I wish to ask about my mother." Naruto placed a few bills on the counter as he left the stall, heading to only he knows where. The Hokage sighed before catching sight of the book he left on the counter. The Hokage picked the book up and chuckled at the title.

'Everyone has their quirks, Naruto is no different.' Sarutobi placed the book on the inside of his robes as he placed his payment on the counter for the Ichirakus. Sarutobi stood from his stool, ramen in his hands and vanished from the stall.

Entering his office, he found Naruto looking out the window into the village. The old man walked around to his desk and sat down. "Take a seat, Naruto-kun." The boy nodded but never moved. The old man sighed and opened the drawer to his desk. "Here you go, Naruto. One C-ranked mission for bandit extermination." Naruto turned to the old man as the scroll was tossed to him. "The bandits for that mission have been seen around a small village directly north of here towards the Lightning Country border. The village is Kakura. You should head there first and get information."

Naruto nodded as the old man leaned back in his chair. "Now, I believe you wanted to know about your mother?" Naruto nodded again. "Well, I can't tell you much yet. Your father wanted you to wait until your eighteenth birthday or you reached Chunin. I am honor bound to them so I will answer what I can. Both your parents had made thousands of enemies, here in the village and outside."

"So I can't ask their names?" The Hokage sighed and shook his head.

"You can ask but I cannot answer. If you're wondering about if they left you anything then yes they have, but I cannot give them to you yet. Once you reach Chunin, you will be told everything." Naruto nodded. "They loved you Naruto, even before you were born they loved you. They would be very proud of you for finding your own ninja way, even the human puppetry that you have learned to do. Hell, you could burn the village and they would be proud of you. I know I would." Sarutobi saw Naruto smile slightly, the first in the last four years.

"That's all I wanted to know. I will learn the rest once I have attained Chunin." Naruto turned and left the office, the Hokage sighing as the door closed.

"You can come out, Kakashi." A silver haired, dog masked ANBU walked out of the shadows looking sadly at the door from behind his mask.

"He's gotten stronger." The Hokage nodded.

"That he has." Kakashi turned to the old man, taking his mask off.

"I want your permission for something." The old man looked to the man with a raised brow.

"What is it?" Kakashi took a deep breath.

"I want to leave him the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

X

Naruto walked down the dirt road towards the area where Sarutobi told him the bandits were located around. The boy had two seals visible on his hands, one on the left, one on the right. He added two kunai holsters, one on each thigh, and a few pouches on his belt. A Jonin style vest was zipped midway, three of the pockets filled with scrolls. On the boy's back was a dai katana, five feet long inside a black sheath. Covering the lower half of Naruto's face was a black facemask.

Kotetsu and Izumo, the Chunin gate guards, watched the boy walk away with frowns. They were fond of the kid when he used to run around the village all the time. Sometimes he ended up hanging out with them. But after the boy's eighth birthday, the Chunin never saw hid nor hair of him anymore. The two sighed and went back to checking in a couple of Genin from a mission while Naruto slowly vanished out of sight.

X

A day and a half later gave way to the village of Kakura. Naruto walked into the village, his cold eyes looking around at the damaged houses and frighten villagers. The boy approached the nearest villager and asked him for directions to the mayor's home. The man pointed at the largest building in the village, which also seemed to have sustained damage. Naruto coldly thanked the man and walked away.

"Halt!" Naruto looked at the two guards that stood in front of the mayor's home and glared at the man that had addressed him.

"I'm here to see the mayor about the mission he sent to Konoha. Stand aside." The two shivered at the cold tone of the boy before glaring back.

"D you have proof?" Naruto held up the mission scroll from his vest pocket. The guard took it and read the scroll. Nodding, the man handed the scroll back and motioned for the boy to follow him. "I can't believe they sent a single kid." Naruto glared at the man's back.

"If you wish to test me, I can prove to you I am more than enough to deal with some bandits." The man gulped as he heard the threat hidden in the statement. The man opened the door to the manor and led the boy up to the mayor's office on the second floor.

"What is it, I'm busy." A man behind the counter looked up and glared at the door. "Who's the brat?" the room was instantly filled with killing intent from Naruto, causing both men to gasp for air.

"I suggest you reword that statement or I will leave your village to the bandits that are attacking you." The man nodded.

"What can I do for you, young man?" Naruto released his hold on the man.

"I'm here for information on the bandits." The man nodded with a confused look.

"Are you the only one Konoha has sent?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Before you think this a joke, I will warn you that I can burn this village to the ground on my own so don't underestimate me." The man nodded, flinching at the ice in the boy's voice. "Now, what can you tell me about them?"

"They are camped out about five miles from the village to the east, very close to the border of Lightning and Fire countries, but not enough to be in the jurisdiction of the border patrols. They have kidnapped women and children, plundered the merchants on the roads and here in the village. They have also raided the hospital for medical supplies countless times. If this continues, this village will die. He just raided our village last night." Naruto nodded in understanding, the cold look in his eyes unnerving the man. "In all truth, I'm surprised my mission request was answered so quickly."

"Do you know who the ring leader is?" The man nodded, placing a picture on his desk in front of Naruto.

"This man is part of a crime syndicate known as the Gato Company and runs the bandits that you're here for. His name is Drac. He also runs the gangs in Sokomo city under Gato's rule. If you kill or capture him, you can learn a lot about Gato's undercover operations all around this area of the country. I'm sure the midget has bandit camps all over the elemental Nations that are under his thumb. As for Drac, his specialty in Gato's syndicate is slave training and trade." Naruto nodded.

"Very well. I shall leave first thing in the morning for the bandits. Is there anything else I should know?" The man nodded.

"Drac has captured many of the village's women, including my daughter. By a few of the bandit's we've been able to capture, we've learned he takes them back to Sokomo after he has cleaned a village out of any potential slaves before he starts their training. He doesn't let anyone touch the girls until then. I've also heard he has killed a few ninja himself so I'd advise caution." Naruto nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"This changes things. Due to the size of your village, he may be getting ready to move his camp back to Sokomo within the next day. I will need to head out now to find them before they move. I shall return with the kidnapped by tomorrow morning at the earliest." Naruto turned and started to leave.

Naruto flew through the trees, heading for the location of the bandit camp he was told by the mayor. His cold eyes were narrowed as he stopped on a branch and glared a pillar of smoke coming up from the ground further in the forest.

Naruto continued on his path, careful to keep an eye out for patrols the bandits might have set up. The boy landed on a branch where the tree line ended, revealing a large camp full of bandits. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area from his tree.

'Sixty medium size tents, ten large tents and one master size tent. Drac has to be in the master tent, his LTs in the large and his lower thugs in the mediums. I need to find out just where the kidnapped women and supplies are.' Naruto narrowed his eyes as he turned and went further into the forest. The boy came to a stop a few minutes in and took the lotus stance, closing his eyes as he entered his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of his mindscape and made his way towards where Kyuubi would be found. He changed the look of the place to resemble a gigantic forest with a cave large enough for the Kyuubi as its den. The blonde boy walked up to the cave and called into it. "Kyuubi, I need some advice." The ground shook as a massive fox walked out of the cave with a collar around its neck.

"**What can I do for you kit?" **Naruto sat on the ground and crossed his legs, his eyes cold to even the Kyuubi.

"I need a way to scout a camp without getting caught. I figured you might have some ideas." Kyuubi laid down on its belly, a tail scratching his head in thought.

"**Well, I would say use a clone jutsu but that could turn bad. You're puppets might be spotted if you tried using them. Hmmm, think, think, think."** Kyuubi closed its eyes in thought before grinning. **"I got the perfect solution." **With a flick from one of the fox's tails, a large scroll appeared before Naruto. **"This is my personal summoning contract, the kitsune contract. Since I am the boss of the kitsune clan, you don't need to worry about passing any tests. What you do have to do, however, is sign your name in blood and leave a hand print of the hand you are signing with. Once you have done that, you must use these seals and also sacrifice some of your blood."** The Kyuubi created a pair of human hands with its chakra and showed Naruto the seals. The boy nodded after the fourth time and signed the contract.

"**Once you leave here, the kitsune clan will know about you right away. Now get going. I'm going to hunt."** Naruto nodded and faded from his mindscape, Kyuubi shrinking to the size of a normal fox. **"Here, rabbit, rabbit, rabbit."**

Naruto opened his eyes and ran through the summoning jutsu, slamming his palm on the ground below him. When the smoke cleared, a small, one tailed black fox looked back up at him. **"What can I do for you, summoner-san?"** Naruto motioned for the fox, who seemed to be female from the sound of her voice, to follow him.

"My name is Naruto. There is a camp of bandits close by that I need to scout out and destroy before they move. Can you sneak in and tell me the location of their supply tents and prisoner tents?" The fox nodded with a grin on its face.

"**I can do that. I'll mark the tents with chakra so you'll know which ones are the ones you want." **Naruto nodded, wondering how he would see the chakra but dismissed the problem. **"I'm Yoko by the way."** Naruto nodded.

"You may begin your mission, Yoko-san." The fox nodded and vanished into the shadows, getting a raised brow from Naruto.

Naruto arrived on the tree line once more and blinked at what he saw. Several of the tents were glowing with a strange black chakra that didn't seem to be noticed by the bandits. Naruto heard a branch creaking and looked to see Yoko with foxy grin. **"I'm done, the ones with the shadow chakra covering them are all prisoner and supply tents. The east side of the camp is full of prisoner tents from what I've seen. The tents that are throughout the camp are all supply."** Naruto nodded, glad that the fox was able to do its job quickly. **"So, normally, I would ask for a piece of meat for my payment. However, since this was the first time you have summoned any of the kitsune clan, I will make an exception. I'll see you again, Naruto-san."** Naruto nodded as the fox faded into the shadows again. Naruto turned to the camp and released his Gundams.

Tallgeese had been complete for two years now and Naruto couldn't be more proud of it. His first Gundam now sported a shield on its left arm, where a strange rod could be see attached to the shield. The shield was a black color with the leaf symbol marked on it and went from the shoulder to the wrist of the massive figure. Attached to the right arm was a large pipe looking device more than half the length of the entire arm itself. A part of the pipe branched off to be held in the black armored hands of Tallgeese, a trigger like device held one finger at the ready on it. The white puppet had a helmet like top with a red Mohawk. On its back were a pair of strange devices that seemed to open at certain parts. (Tallgeese 1)

The second Gundam was seven and a half feet tall with a red Mohawk on its head. It had a pair of shoulder guards that reached out a foot and were white and dark blue in color. The eyes of the Gundam were green, a wide, yellow V could be seen coming from the center of the Gundam's forehead. There was a set of four holes, two on the head itself on either side of the forehead, and another two on either side of the head next to the shoulders where a pair of neck guards were in place. The chest of the puppet was blue with red vents, a waist guard going around the Gundam colored blue and white. The legs of the figure were all white but grey at the joints and blue on the edge of the feet. On its back were a pair of massive crescent shaped swords, but gave no problem to the puppets movement with the way they were packed it. The swords were attached to a strange pack that was built into the upper body with two large rounded objects. (Sandrock Custom)

"Time to level the area." Naruto attached a Gundam to each hand and sent them out with a cold glare at the camp.

The border patrol would arrive later in the morning to find craters, smoke and bodies littering the area.

X

Tallgeese flew through the air towards the south side of the camp with the aid of the boosters on its back, the Gundam took aim at the first tent and pulled the trigger on the large cannon attached to its arm. A loud bang came from the cannon and a ball of chakra shot towards the tent at alarming speeds. Bandits looked around everywhere for the source only to fall to the ground in shock as the tent exploded on impact with the chakra ball. The Gundam fired off several more shots before landing on the ground, using its shield to bash a man in the side of the head.

"What the hell is that thing?" The Gundam lifted its cannon once more and shot off a round at the group that was charging it, sending bodies flying everywhere. A sound of metal clashing against metal caused Tallgeese to turn and look down on the man behind it.

"It's made of metal? This thing isn't human!" Tallgeese rammed its shield into the man, the point of the shield cutting through him like a hot knife through butter. The Gundam lifted its cannon towards another unmarked tent and fired another round, destroying the entire structure and everyone in it.

X

Naruto's second Gundam landed at the north end of the camp and waited as Tallgeese's first shell hit the ground. Bandits started to pour out of the tents and a loud series of bangs could be heard as objects started to fire out of the holes in Sandrock's head and neck guards. The bandits fell like rain to the ground as holes filled their bodies. Once Sandrock stopped firing, it lifted its hands and drew it's swords, bursting forth with the help of the boosters on its back and started to cut the bandits down on its own. The loud explosions from Tallgeese could be heard from everywhere as Naruto smirked from his location, his eyes closed in concentration.

Sandrock walked towards the biggest tent, killing bandits as they rushed it. It reached the master tent and stood outside before another volley of its strange bullets started to tear up more unmarked tents, killing every bandit that tried to rush it.

X

Tallgeese fired one last shot before jumping into the air with its twin boosters. The Gundam headed for the east side of the camp, where a majority of the tents were marked and landed. It twitched it's right arm and the cannon fell to the ground before it reached over and drew the white rod that extended out into a full claymore. The Gundam started to hack and slash at all of the bandits that came near it, bathing the ground in even more blood. The Gundam bashed its shield into a man as it entered a tent. The structure was filled with women that looked at the puppet in fear.

"_**Leave this tent and join the other women in the eastern most tent. You will be safe there until Drac is dead."**_ Naruto's voice echoed through the Gundam in a distorted electronic voice. The girls nodded as the Gundam turned and left the tent, fighting its way to the next tent before moving on.

X

Sandrock stood in the middle of a bloodbath. The area was littered with body parts and organs. The ground bathed in pools of blood. The master tent was the only unmarked tent left standing. The Gundam raised its sword and cleaved a man in half from head to groin, sending blood and body organs flying. The Gundam turned to the last tent and found a man glaring at it.

"You think a shit ton of armor is gonna save you from me? I'm Drac, Gato's number one underboss." The man drew a sword from his side and charged the Gundam. In his mind, Naruto was thinking the man stupid and Sandrock started to fire its bullets once again. The man rolled away looking at the puppet in surprise. "What the hell?" The Gundam turned on him and burst towards him, swords ready to kill.

The man was dead before his head touched the ground.

X

Naruto opened his eyes and scoffed at the ease in which he eradicated the bandits and jumped off his tree and started to enter the camp. The boy walked towards the center where his Sandrock waited for him and he smirked at the puppet. 'Good, nothing to worry about when I go to repair the damage.' The sound of metal meeting ground caused him to look and watch as Tallgeese landed next to Sandrock. 'Tallgeese is in the same condition. Good. Now, time to gather everything and leave this place to burn.' Naruto ran through a few hand signs and dozens of clones rose up from the ground, Naruto handing scrolls to all of them but one that he pulled from a master scroll in his vest.

"Each of you go and raid the supply tents. I will check the master tent. I want one clone to take the women and children back to town." The clones nodded and rushed off to their jobs. Naruto sealed his Gundams away and walked into the master tent. Looking around he saw a few chests, most likely filled with money and jewels. He also found several maps that he took as well. Finding nothing else, Naruto ran through several seals before calling out the jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu." The ball of fire collided with the support beam as Naruto turned and left, the tent burning to the ground in a few hours time along with catching the other tents ablaze.

Naruto found his clones waiting for him and took their scrolls, sealing them all away within his master scroll. The blonde haired boy looked around the battle field with his cold eyes before leaving the place to burn.

X

The moment Naruto entered the village of Kakura he was greeted by the villagers, getting cheers as he was approached by the mayor. "Young man, thank you. You've brought everyone home to us. There is no way we can properly thank you. Here is the payment for the mission. You can rest assured that Konoha will be the village of our choice next time we need help." Naruto took the offered scroll and nodded, turning to leave without so much as a second glance.

"Wait! What's your name?" A woman's voice called out, stopping Naruto for a few seconds.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto continued on his way as everyone cheered for him.

It was later the next day that Naruto walked up to the gates of the village. He checked in with the Chunin guards and made his way to the Hokage's office. He ignored the secretary, Momo had retired a few years ago, and walked right into the old man's office, cutting the conversation off that the Hokage seemed to be having with three old people.

"Jiji-sama, mission complete." Naruto walked up to the desk and placed the mission scroll on the old man's desk.

"What do you think you're doing here, _boy_? This is a private meeting and your kind aren't allowed in here." The woman to the Hokage's left growled out at the boy, only for Naruto to give her a cold eye.

"You don't control me." Naruto growled at the woman, the man next to Naruto on his left narrowing his one visible eye at the boy.

"Watch your tone boy. We are the elders of the council and deserve respect." The other man in the room snarled only to get the same cold eye.

"Both of you stop right now." Sarutobi glared at his old teammates Humora and Koharu. The old man looked back to Naruto with a small smile. "Thank you for reporting to me right away Naruto-kun. How was the test run?" Naruto's eye remained cold as he nodded.

"Sandrock and Tallgeese passed the test run with little to no difficulty. The entire camp was eradicated while the prisoners returned to their village." Sarutobi smiled and nodded, taking the mission scroll and putting it away while giving the boy a note.

"Take this down to the mission office and Iruka-san will give you payment. How are you doing on supplies?" Naruto actually frowned at this.

"I am running low on metals, wires and weapons. While the bandits had an abundance from their various raids, they are not enough to replenish the necessities that I need for my training." The Hokage nodded and started to jot something down on another note and handed it to Naruto. "That is the address of a friend of mine. Normally, you would have to be a ninja to be allowed in but I managed to talk him into letting you shop there. Also, there is a computer shop right next door owned by the Nara clan. Shikaku told me to tell you to stop by there if you needed anymore computer parts for your projects. Also, you start the Academy tomorrow morning at nine." Naruto nodded and started to leave the room.

"Sarutobi, you cannot give this de… this boy special privileges! He has no right to them." The man was floored by the killing intent coming from Naruto, who had yet to leave the room.

"Are you questioning the Hokage's leadership, councilman Humora?" The three council members looked at the boy shocked while Sarutobi looked to his old teammate.

"Well, Humora?" The man leaned back in his seat, shaking his head.

"Good. And Danzo, don't try putting that Gen Jutsu on me again or you will lose everything." Naruto turned and left the room, the old war hawk growling as he glared at the blonde haired boy that left the room. The Hokage took out his pipe and leveled each of them with a glare.

"The three of you still fail to realize that I am in control here, not you. If I must go through another council meeting like we did a few years ago, I will." The three paled at the thought of the council meeting that was held after Naruto was attacked. The entire civilian council was disbanded and those that protested were locked up for investigation, a newer, handpicked civilian side of the village council being created. A year later, the Hokage had to call another council meeting where he announced the Uchiha clan's massacre. Anyone that tried to accuse Naruto was sent to the T&I unit for investigation.

"Now, back to business." Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and restarted his original meeting.

X

Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower and headed for the market area of Konoha. Following the directions on the note the Hokage had given him, Naruto found both shops easily and entered the ninja store first, a bell ringing as he opened the door.

"Welcome to the Wolf's Caw." A man turned from his counter and looked at the boy that walked in. "Wait a sec, are you a ninja?" The boy looked to him with cold eyes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage told me to come here for my supplies." The man nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Well come on in kid. Name's Wufei and I own the place. The old monkey told me a lot about you, kid. So what can I do for you today?" Naruto looked around the shop.

"I need weaponry, metals, sealing materials and forging tools." The man nodded with a slight frown.

"While I can't help you with the metals, I can with the others." Naruto nodded and followed the man around, picking up weapons that would be useful to him or that he needed. The man watched the boy pick up numerous scrolls and books while also grabbing senbon, kunai and shuriken. "No offense kid but do you even have enough money for all this stuff?" Naruto just looked at the man from the corner of his eye before going back to collect everything he needed or wanted.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." The boy took the things he wanted to the front counter before spotting the jutsu section. He walked over and started to grab several scrolls, one from each element and style before putting them on the counter as well. The boy walked back towards where the sealing supplies were and gathered several scrolls, brushes and ink bottles before headed back to the counter for the last time. Wufei looked at everything and whistled.

"You're looking at a very large price tag, kid. You got over ten thousand ryo worth of merchandise here." Naruto looked at the man with his icy blue eyes.

"Just give me my total." Naruto took out two scrolls while the man tallied the items up.

"You're looking at a total of 53,000 ryo." Naruto unsealed a stack of bills and handed it to the man.

"Where can I get metal? Preferably chakra conducting metal." Wufei scratched his chin in thought.

"A lot of the metals for construction and such come from Metal Country. It's the only place to get chakra conducting metals and ores. You would have to send out a special order or go there yourself." Naruto nodded and took his things before leaving the store.

"Thank you for your help." Naruto left the shop and headed into the Nara store next door. A man looked up and looked bored at the kid.

"Hey, you must be Naruto, right?" The boy nodded at the man. "Well, take a look around. We've got the latest in computer components. If you need any help, I'll be right here." Naruto nodded and walked about the store, looking around for anything he needed to make the heart of his Gundams. He spotted the main components he needed and grabbed a few boxes of them before heading the counter. "Got everything you need?" Naruto nodded and the Nara man rang the boy up. "Six thousand ryo is what you're looking at." Naruto nodded and paid the man before leaving the shop.

"There you are, Naruto." The boy turned and found Dog walking up to him, a scroll in hand.

"Can I help you, Dog-san?" The ANBU sighed inwardly as he held the scroll out for the boy.

"Just wanted to drop this scroll off for you. It's got several jutsu in it that I think might help you out with your training and combat." Naruto nodded and thanked the man. "Also, I hope to see you after you graduate from the Academy. I'm going to become a Jonin sensei after your class graduates this year." Naruto nodded.

"I will see to it that you are not let down. Now, I must return home. Good day, Dog-san." Naruto started to walk off, Dog watching with a frown under his mask.

Naruto walked through the forest and lifted the entrance hatch to his home. He climbed down and walked to the lab area were the computer with the Gundam blueprints stayed. Naruto placed everything down on the desk before looking through the scroll the ANBU had given him. He read it completely through before closing the scroll and heading for the training room he had created a couple of years ago. Concentrating, he made the only seal that was needed for the first jutsu on the scroll. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

X

Well, that's chapter two. I know it's a bit jumpy but I had make it work somehow. For those wondering about Naruto's mother, that is for another chapter.

Anyway, today we have my personal favorite robot to finish things up. Haro?

Haro: Haro, haro! Review, haro!

See ya next time everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The months after Naruto's first test run follow quickly for the young puppeteer. It took little time for him to learn everything from the scroll he had received from the dog masked ANBU and he found that it made training easier as everything the clones learned, Naruto learned once they dispelled, with the exception of anything physical.

The clones also helped when it came to helping the boy make the parts and weapons for his puppets, his third, fourth and fifth Gundams half way completed thanks to the clones he now had to help him with everything. The three he was creating now were originally designed to work together so Naruto decided to build them together as well. The only bad thing about them was the metal they were being constructed out of.

While Tallgeese and Sandrock were made out of special chakra conducting metals that Naruto had pilfered from the many weapon forgers in Konoha that traded the metal from Metal Country, these three were going to be made out of a type of metal called demonized steel. While not as strong as the chakra conducting type, nor as strong as gundanium as Naruto wished he had, this was the toughest metal to be used for weapons and armor. The problem was that you had to know who to talk to if you wanted to get it.

Thankfully, Kyuubi helped the boy get the metal, which Naruto now had a very healthy supply for the time being.

As for the academy, Naruto was unimpressed with the majority of the class. His first day proved he was stronger than any of them.

X Author Kin Jutsu: Flashback Jutsu! X

_Naruto walked up to the door of his class room and knocked. He waited a few seconds before the door opened and a man with a scar on his face going across his nose looked down at him. "Can I help you?" Naruto looked up at the man, his cold eyes unnerving the man a slight bit._

"_The Hokage told me to report to this room for class." The man smiled and nodded._

"_So you're the new student then? Great, I'm Iruka Umino, your Chunin instructor. Come on in and I'll introduce you to the class." Naruto followed the man into the classroom and frowned at the amount of kids that stared at the Uchiha boy at the front of the room. He could hear several of the girls bickering over the boy while others just commented on how stuck up the boy was._

"_SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted, causing the class to quiet down and look to the front. "Everyone, we have a new student today that will be joining this class." Iruka looked to the boy and nodded to him. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."_

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Many of the people in the room started to shake in fear at the cold look and the cold tone in the boy's voice while the surviving Uchiha boy just glared at him_

"_Hmph, another clanless nobody. He probably can't even toss a kunai without hitting himself." Naruto looked to him after hearing what he said and shot back at him._

"_Huh, so a child from the Uchiha clan still lives. How disappointing." The boy growled at Naruto. "The only man from that clan with any honor was Itachi, boy. I suggest you keep your mouth shut from now on. I can rip you to shreds without touching you." The Uchiha started to stand from his seat only for Iruka to stop them._

"_That's enough out of both of you. You can wait until the sparing match later today. Now that everyone is here, lets head on out to the training field for some exercises." Everyone got up and followed the Chunin out of the room and on to the training ground. "Alright, first up is the shuriken and kunai tossing. We'll start with Shino and go on from there." Naruto watched as every student tossed their kunai and shuriken, the civilian kids doing horribly while the clan heirs and children of actual ninja did fairly well. Sasuke Uchiha stepped up for his turn and ended up scoring the top of the class with a throw of ten of ten on the kunai, and a nine of ten on the shuriken._

"_Alright, Naruto, you're up." Naruto walked up and looked at the targets, frowning at the simplicity of the course._

"_This is it? No moving targets, no hidden targets, only spread out targets? Pathetic," no one saw Naruto's hands move as ten of each weapon were tossed and buried deep into the ten targets. Naruto turned and walked away from the line only for an explosion to occur and all the targets became nothing but wooden splinters._

"_V-Very good, Naruto. Perfect score." Iruka announced and the self proclaimed Uchiha fan club started to protest._

"_Cheater!"_

"_There's no way he's better than Sasuke-kun."_

"_He's nothing but a wannabe." Naruto ignored the insults thrown at him while Iruka called everyone to silence._

"_The next course is the obstacle course. The target time is 5 minutes minimum, with a maximum of three activated traps. We'll start at the top with Shino again." Naruto watched as one after another the students went into the course, each of them triggering two or more traps as they went through. Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl, triggered almost every trap in the entire course. The Uchiha boy ended up finishing with only one trap, but the fastest time in the entire class, second to only the record held by Itachi Uchiha._

"_Naruto, you're up." Naruto stepped up to the starting line and waited for the call. "BEGIN!" Naruto vanished from sight, shocking the Chunin instructor as Naruto flew through the entire course without triggering any of the traps in the entire course. When Naruto came out the other side he walked up to Iruka and handed him several cut wires._

"_You may want to go through and reset your traps." Naruto turned and started to walk to the sideline while Iruka blinked in surprise at the boy's skill and time._

"_With a time of 5 minute flat, Naruto Uzumaki is the new record holder for the obstacle course." Sasuke Uchiha clenched his fists in anger as the Chunin led the entire class to the sparing ring. "We will now hold sparing matches for everyone. Volunteers?" Sasuke stepped up and pointed to Naruto._

"_Fight me, Dobe!" Naruto looked at the boy with cold eyes and stepped forward._

"_I hope you are more of a challenge than your ego, Uchiha." The child growled at Naruto while Iruka began the match. Naruto stood in his spot while Sasuke charged him._

_Crack_

_Everyone stood in silence as Naruto walked off the field while they all stared at the form of Sasuke Uchiha lying unconscious against a rock with blood coming off the back of his head. The part that frightened them all was the fact no one saw the blonde move. "Pathetic. I've faced bandits with more power than this rat." Naruto created a clone and left it behind when he vanished from few._

X Flashback Release X

We find Naruto dragging a body toward the Hokage tower. The body was of a silver haired Chunin that looked half dead from the wounds he sustained. Naruto walked right into the old man's office, ignoring the surprised and frightened look of the woman at the secretary's desk.

"Jiji-sama." The Hokage's meeting came to a stop as he watched Naruto walk in, dragging the beaten and armless Chunin Mizuki.

"What happened, Naruto-kun?" The clan heads in the room and the council elders all looked at the bloody body of the man the blonde haired boy dragged in. Naruto tossed Mizuki towards the group, causing everyone to give the man room to land.

"I caught him in my forest bearing these orders." Naruto tossed the Hokage a scroll and his blue eyes caught the look of anger on Danzo's face.

"So, attacking fellow shinobi now are you, boy?" Naruto looked to the man with his emotionless eyes.

"He's working for Orochimaru. He has the cursed seal on his neck with orders to steal the forbidden scroll and to kill me. I believe that's reason enough to kill him." Naruto turned back to the Hokage, the clan heads looking at the boy in surprise.

"Why do you believe this, Naruto-san?" A man with blonde hair asked the boy only for a single cold eye to look back at him.

"I have nothing to say to you, Yamanaka." The boy's reply startled the man.

"Naruto-kun is right. This scroll contains orders from Orochimaru himself. It even lists a location for where Mizuki was to take the forbidden scroll. This outpost is surprisingly close to the border while still in our borders." Naruto nodded.

"If you create a mission to destroy that base I want it, Jiji-sama." The Hokage looked to the boy with a raised brow while everyone else scoffed.

"An Academy student can't take missions. You better think again brat. You're still wet behind the ears, an academy student." Tsume Inuzuka smirked at the boy only for her eyes to widen as she felt cold steel pressed against her neck.

"I am not one to underestimate, Inuzuka." Naruto dismissed his clone and turned to the Hokage.

"I take it you are finished with your new project?" Naruto shook his head.

"They are eighty percent complete. They will be ready by the end of the month. I must find a way to thank Dog-san for giving me the Shadow Clone Jutsu a few months ago." The Hokage smiled and nodded.

"Very well, I will wait until you have finished your new projects. You are dismissed, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and turned to the clan heads and elders.

"If any of you try to give me orders or try to underestimate me again, you will regret it. I answer to one person, and one person only and that is Hokage-jiji-sama. Don't make the mistake of thinking your position of power in this village matters to me." Naruto turned to Shikaku Nara and bowed to the man. "Thank you for your assistance in acquiring the needed parts for my projects, Nara-san." Naruto turned and walked to the door and flicked his left wrist while reaching for the door with his right. Mizuki's head suddenly exploded, sending brain matter, bone and blood all over the floor before leaving the room after Naruto.

The Hokage sighed and snapped his fingers, an ANBU appearing from the shadows. "Take care of the body. I will take my meeting elsewhere." The ANBU nodded and the Hokage led the council members out of the room.

X

Naruto continued his work for the rest of the month, getting his new team ready while preparing for a trip towards Orochimaru's outpost. While the Gundams were completed within the first month he started them, it was the weapons that became the most time consuming. Each Gundam used the same weapons but a few of them were different from the Tallgeese's large cannon. One was something called an assault rifle while the other was called a beam rifle. It took over three months for Naruto and Kyuubi to get the right rune formula to create the energy for the rifle and they had finally finished it in the time limit Naruto had told the old Hokage.

Naruto checked his supplies, making sure that everything was set and ready to go. He looked over his new Gundams as well as Sandrock and Tallgeese in case he needed to use them as well. While he had perfected using more than two puppets at once, it still took a lot of concentration to do, which is why he never stepped onto the battle field with them. Naruto sealed up his puppets and headed for the Hokage tower from his underground home. He walked right into the old man's office to see the old man reading a book.

"Jiji-sama, I'm here for my mission." The Hokage looked up from his book, startled and fumbling to hide his book only to see the uninterested eyes of the boy he considered his own grandson.

"Ah, Naruto. Very well, I have it ready for you. If you don't mind, I have someone that would like to accompany you on this mission." Naruto tilted his head to the side, his eyes still as cold as ice.

"Who will be watching me?" The Hokage calmly closed his book and placed it on his desk.

"The person I am sending with you is not going to be watching you to see if you're dangerous, but to infiltrate and gather any amount of information that he can on Orochimaru and his experiments. I am hoping that you will allow him the needed amount of time to do this."

"Also, I have come to the decision that we cannot allow anyone to learn of your Gundams any further than people have already. From now on, your orders are: Those who lay eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell of it. The only people that will be allowed to see them are me, the future Hokages, the four ANBU that have already seen your Tallgeese and your partner for this mission. Do you understand Naruto?" Naruto nodded, looking to the shadows before speaking.

"Meet me at the gates in one hour. If you are not there, I will leave you behind." Naruto turned and began walking out of the room as a white haired man in what looked like Japanese actor clothing with a bone headband with the kanji for oil emerged. Naruto exited the room just as the man turned to the Hokage.

"So that's Naruto?" Sarutobi nodded to his old student.

"Yes, Jiraiya, that was Naruto. The same very same one the Yondaime had asked us to watch over and failed." Jiraiya frowned and crossed his arms.

"He reminds me of like one of Danzo's ROOT with his attitude." Sarutobi nodded with a sigh.

"I just hope he's not completely emotionless." Jiraiya nodded.

"So, what's a Gundam?" Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together.

"From the data that Naruto has been able to gather, the Gundams are machines that were used to fight wars in the distant past, up until the rise of the Sage of Six Paths. Normally they were as large as this tower, with weapons capable of taking out an entire base full of enemies. I am thankful that only Naruto has knowledge of these beings. Can you imagine the amount of casualties any village, or even country would have with something on that level of power?" Jiraiya nodded in understanding.

"While I see the dangers, having them on our side is going to prove to be a great asset to the village. Naruto will be the only person alive that will have the knowledge of how to make them and the ability to use them, which his abilities are completely unknown. I need you to be careful on this one Jiraiya. Ever since that night, Naruto doesn't care who he kills anymore. If you are caught in the cross fire of his puppets, he may end up targeting you." Jiraiya walked towards the window with a smirk.

"Don't worry, sensei, I'll take care of him. I highly doubt he'll mark me as an enemy unless I try to go against him." The man walked out of the office leaving the Hokage to his work. Only for the door to open and a man with many scars and a bandana style headband walked into the office.

"Hello, Ibiki, what can I do for you today?" Ibiki nodded to the old man.

"I came to ask you about Naruto Uzumaki."

X

Naruto looked into the village as he felt a chakra signature approach him, spotting the man he sensed in the Hokage's office. "Good, we can go now." Naruto turned towards the road and started on his way towards Orochimaru's base as Jiraiya caught up to him.

"In a bit of a rush kid?"

"I am more interested in testing my new weapons than gathering information, Jiraiya-san. It will take us two days to get there on foot if my calculations are correct. Please be aware that I will attack the base after a given amount of time." Jiraiya frowned.

"Even with me in it?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, even if you were in it. However, I will help you gather your information. I will ask one of my summons to track down any areas of the base that may contain any sort of information relating to Orochimaru. Besides, I have need of whatever knowledge I can get of his cursed seal so that I know how to counter act them should my Gundams not be fit for the battle." Jiraiya nodded, a bit disappointed that Naruto already had summons.

"So, what summons do you have?" Naruto looked out the corner of his eye at the Sannin before turning back to the road.

"You will see at the target." Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"Ok, what about your abilities without your puppets?" Naruto actually frowned at this.

"I have no true bearing on my personal skills. While the Kyuubi proclaims I am a master of seals and runes, I have not been able to truly test myself to see where my skills stand. I can say that I am far more powerful than any of the Genin." The sage blinked in confusion.

"But what about all those reports of you being able to take down Chunin and an entire bandit camp?" Naruto narrowed his eyes to the front of him.

"If you are speaking of Mizuki, he was nowhere near Chunin in power without his cursed seal. As for the bandit camp, I took the entire camp out with Tallgeese and Sandrock. I never stepped foot onto the camp grounds until the battle was over. The other Chunin, civilians and the very few ANBU that tried to kill me over the last few years have all died because of being drunk when trying to find me and walking into my traps." The toad sage nodded in understanding.

"If you want, I can test you and see where you stand, gaki. If you impress me, I'll even make you my apprentice." Naruto narrowed his eyes further.

"What do you get out of it besides training the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Sannin?" The old man smirked.

"That is for a time that I think you are not yet ready for. I will say however that it deals with a promise I made a long time ago." Naruto nodded his head.

"Very well. We shall have my test before we return to Konoha. I do not wish for anyone other than Hokage-jiji to know the results of my test or even see my test first hand. I have learned many jutsu that may be frowned upon to the populace and I do not wish to have to burn more bodies of Konoha's citizens than I already have."

"I couldn't agree more."

The rest of the trip continued with Jiraiya trying to probe Naruto of any information that he could about the boy, which failed as Naruto only answered with replies that gave the Sannin more questions. When they stopped for the night, Naruto created clones that shot off in different directions, while Naruto set up his own tent before removing a book from a scroll he pulled from his flak jacket.

"I see you've learned the Shadow Clone jutsu." Naruto nodded, not saying anything as he continued his reading. "What's that you got there?" Naruto looked up for a brief second before reading again.

"Elemental chakra manipulation. With the Kyuubi within me, my affinities have multiplied from one to many. My current affinities are Wind, Lightning and Water, though I don't have any knowledge of how to train them and Kyuubi believes I may develop more as I get stronger with his chakra." The white haired Sennin nodded and sat down before the boy.

"Well, I can't help you at the moment as mine happen to be Earth and Fire. If you ever get either of them I would be glad to help you with them however." Naruto nodded in understanding, his attention on the book as the Toad Sage stoked the fire.

X Time Skip: Near Midnight at Orochimaru's Outpost X

Naruto looked at the fortified base with a crucial eye as Jiraiya scouted the place out with the boy's help. "I see two guards posted at the front gate with a sentry tower containing one, maybe two shinobi each on every corner of the Outpost." Jiraiya nodded to the boy, his face completely serious as he looked over the outpost from their spot in the trees.

"It'll make getting in a bit of a challenge. We would need to take out the front guards and the towers before we could get in safely and even that would be risky if they give reports every so often to a specific location." Naruto nodded.

"Thankfully, I have a way around that." Naruto stood from his spot with Jiraiya and led the man a few minutes away.

"Oh? What would that be, exactly?" Naruto simply ran through a few seals before slamming his palm on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu." In a small and silent explosion of smoke, a completely black, labrador sized fox with an eye patch over its left eye where a jagged scar ran through the eye and a pipe in its mouth stood in the spot Naruto slammed his hand. Jiraiya saw the dagger that was harnessed to the fox's body with a raised brow. The one eyed fox bowed to Naruto.

"**Greetings, Naruto-sama. I am Repede, a shadow fox and father to Yoko. How may I help you?"** Jiraiya looked to the boy in surprise while Naruto nodded to the fox.

"Repede-san, this is Jiraiya of the Sennin. We have need of your skills if you are able to provide us with such for this mission." The fox nodded its head.

"**Very well, Naruto-sama. I will require payment after you have completed your mission. We can discuss this later." **Naruto nodded to the fox. **"What is it you need me to do?"**

"As Yoko-san's father, you can travel through the shadows, correct?" the elder fox nodded. "Good. Can you take others with you or can you only take yourself?"

"**I, personally, can take up to two others with me through the shadows. The method I use to travel the shadows is similar to your Shunshin jutsu, while Yoko-chan walks through the Shadow Realm. My Shadow Shunshin, I guess you can call it, cannot be detected by any means unless you were in tune with the element of darkness itself or my summoner. Also, in case you are wondering, I am also able to mark places for you just as Yoko-chan can." ** Naruto nodded in understanding as Jiraiya smirked.

"Nice. With that ability you make the perfect infiltration and assassination partner as well as a rescuer's best friend." The fox seemed to puff out its chest with pride.

"**Next to Kyuubi-sama, I am the only member in the Kitsune Clan that has complete mastery over the element of Darkness."**

"Repede-san, the reason you are here are for two objectives. Allow me to get my weapons into position before we show you the outpost we are going to be gathering information from." Naruto lifted his left sleeve and channeled chakra into his arm, showing off three seals that, in an explosion of smoke, released Naruto's newest Gundams, leaving Jiraiya to look in awe of the three beings before him.

All three Gundams looked the same with only a few differences. The heads, shoulder guards and legs were a dark grey while the torso area of the Gundams were a dark blue with the waist area being covered by a metal type of guards, a strange detachable box on each hip of the Gundams. The main differences were the weapons, the Kanji on the left shoulder guards, the type of shields and booster packs the three were equipped with.

The first Gundam was equipped with what Naruto considered a normal booster back and a tower shield with the Kanji for Reaper on the shield and left shoulder guard, both in black. In its right hand was an assault rifle with a white box attached to it like that of the two on the Gundam's hips.

The second Gundam was equipped with a large cannon in its right hand and a small shield that had two prongs in the shield that could be used for a stabbing weapon. It had a large backpack like box on its back with a pair of boosters. On both the shield and left shoulder guard were the kanji for Oblivion.

The third Gundam was similar to the second in the booster pack and shield. The weapon in the right hand was a long rifle with a scope. On the shield and same shoulder guard as the others, was the kanji for Assassin.

(AN: For those who are trying to figure it out. The Gundams are the RX-79 Ground Gundam models from 08 MS Team.)

The two Gundams that had the large packs moved surprisingly quick for a pair of heavy puppets while the Gundam Reaper stayed with them. "Ok, let's go." Jiraiya nodded dumbly as the three of them moved back to the spot they were spying from, the Gundam following close behind at a surprisingly quiet pace.

"**So, those are the Gundams, Naruto-sama?" **Repede asked his summoner, the boy nodding.

"Correct. However, they won't be as strong as the Tallgeese or Sandrock due to the type of metal I had to use for them. Where Tallgeese and Sandrock are made from chakra conducting metal, these three are made from demonized steel. This is a very strong type of metal that can only be obtained from the demon world. Thankfully, I have the Kyuubi to help me obtain it. The demonized steel is only one step above the normal carbon fiber steel used for all of the normal quality weapons for human so it's considerably stronger." Repede nodded as Jiraiya was taking mental notes.

"How many Gundams are there, Naruto?" Naruto stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Only five until I create more. There are several that I would like to start construction on but only once I get more chakra metal. Now, let's get back to work." Naruto nodded ahead of him and the two looked towards the enemy outpost. "Repede, your job is to get Jiraiya inside the base for his Intel gathering and then get him out once he's done. Jiraiya, I'll give you one hour before I begin my attack. Also, Repede, please mark the building which hold the base's supplies and any prisons. Agreed?" The two nodded, watching as Naruto jumped into the trees. Jiraiya looked to the fox and nodded.

"Let's go." Repede wrapped his tail around Jiraiya and the two sank into the ground. Naruto closed his eyes, his Gundam moving into position to rush the main gate.

"Now, I wait."

X

Jiraiya and Repede looked down at the Oto ninja that had walked right over the two as they rose from the ground. Repede shocked the man when the fox drew its dagger and killed the man by severing his head. Shadows rose up from the ground and drug the man down into the shadow realm. "Nice job." The fox nodded and started bounding down the halls while Jiraiya headed the opposite way.

Jiraiya made his way towards one of the bigger buildings, keeping out of sight and using his Chameleon Jutsu to the max as he snuck into the building. He looked around the hallway he was in and randomly chose a path to go down. He found little to no resistance as he made his way around the place, sneaking into rooms left and right grabbing anything that might be of importance. He looked around before moving to the next room in the building, making sure the hall was clear before hearing voices inside the room.

"Man, I'm bored. When can we go and have our fun with that red haired bitch in the medical lab? Orochimaru-sama has to be close to being finished with her by now. I mean, she's gotta be of no use to him now that he's got that one guy with glasses."

"I know the feeling man. I haven't been laid in weeks. If I wasn't so afraid of Orochimaru-sama's wrath, I would have fucked her since she first got here." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the door and slowly opened it a crack and tossed two kunai into the room, killing both shinobi before entering the room.

'So, there is a medic here working on Orochimaru's experiments, eh? Well, I might be able to get something out of her.'

"**Jiraiya-san, it's time to get out of here." **Repede appeared from the shadows, Jiraiya shaking his head.

"I have to find the medic they were talking about. She's one of Orochimaru's researchers." Repede sighed.

"**I've checked there all ready, Jiraiya-san. The only female in this entire base is in the prisons on the east side. Naruto-sama will ensure her safety."** Jiraiya nodded and felt a tail grab hold of him again, the two vanishing from the room.

X

Blue eyes snapped open. "Now."

X

Reaper stayed in its spot, waiting for the first strike against the base when a large shell hit the front gate of the base, sending the guards flying to their deaths while yellow beams of light struck the guard towers, killing all the ninja in each tower. Reaper started to move forward as shinobi started to come out of the base.

Reaper aimed and rapidly fired at the incoming shinobi, filling each one with bullet holes as it slowly advanced towards the ruined gate, mowing the enemy shinobi down. A second shell hit one of the unmarked buildings while a yellow beam would strike one of the Oto ninja at random times.

"What the hell is that thi-" the shinobi was cut off as one of the bullets from Reaper's assault rifle dug into his head, killing him.

In the area where Jiraiya and Repede appeared, Jiraiya watched in shock and horror as the Gundam cleared a path with its rifle to the very center of the base, dozens of dead shinobi in its wake while random explosions rang through the air and yellow beams met with Oto ninja all around.

'This….. This is the power of the Gundams? And of only these three? With these three alone Naruto could potentially become the biggest threat to any of the countries.'

Reaper stopped firing his rifle when the clip emptied and ejected the white box. It reached down with its free hand; the shield staying attached at the machine's bicep and grabbed the white box on its left waist before placing it in the same spot the old one once resided. It pulled the charging handle back and resumed its death march towards the building Jiraiya and Repede knew to be the medical lab.

'Sensei, you better have a contingency plan for all of this if Naruto get's found out by Suna or if one of his puppets gets captured or stolen by our enemies.' The Toad Sage looked to the sky as a strange sound met his ears and watched as Oblivion and Assassin flew and landed in the area were Reaper was firing from. Oblivion raised its giant cannon and fired a shell off that exploded on the chest of an Oto shinobi, sending blood and gore everywhere while yellow beams came from the long rifle Assassin carried.

'If these Gundams fall into the hands of the wrong people or if Naruto gets placed under the wrong Hokage when Sensei retires again, it would lead to a war that will not end quickly.' Jiraiya watched as Reaper stopped firing as the last Oto ninja fell to the ground with wounds all over his body.

"It's over." Naruto told the Sannin as he began to walk towards the ruins of the outpost. The Sannin and Repede followed the boy into the destroyed base and up to where the Gundams waited. Several blonde clones came into existence and sped off in different directions while the original checked the Gundams over. "Looks like everything's in order. With the surprise attack they sustained very little damage. Just a few scrapes from kunai and shuriken. Nothing permanent." Jiraiya nodded, looking about the gore and debris covered battle ground.

"What are your clones doing Naruto?" Naruto sealed his Gundams away and looked to the hermit.

"They are collecting all of the base's supplies and anything else they deem worthy. They are also getting the prisoners out of the prison, if there are any." Jiraiya nodded as a voice rang through the air.

"Put me down! Let me go damnit! I said let me go!" One of Naruto's clones was carrying a red headed girl over its shoulder, her hands and feet tied together. The clone came to a stop and roughly put the girl on the ground before the three spectators. The girl glared up at the clone with angry red eyes as Naruto walked over to her.

"So, you were in the prison?" The red head looked to the Naruto that spoke and nodded. "Then you are coming back to Konoha with us." Naruto started to walk away while Jiraiya sighed.

"Forgive my accomplice, he doesn't do well with others. What's your name?" The girl looked to the old man with an annoyed glare.

"My name is Karin, Jiraiya-sama." The old man raised a brow. "Don't look surprised, Orochimaru warned me about you. Didn't think I would actually meet you though, thought more of trying to keep myself alive." Jiraiya nodded.

"I see. Why were you a prisoner for Orochimaru?" Karin pushed her glasses against her face with her bound hands.

"I was his top medical specialist when it came to researching the Cursed Seal. He kept me locked in a cell when he doesn't need me. He would visit this base every other week with new ideas or such."

"You're being very cooperative. Why?" The girl looked to burning ruble around her.

"One, Orochimaru will kill me when he sees that I have nothing new to offer him. Two, look what the two of you did to an entire base full of Chunin and Jonin level shinobi. Three, I hate Orochimaru with a passion. I wouldn't be here today if he didn't kidnap me from my village that was just outside the Grass village." Jiraiya frowned.

"I see, so he's still kidnapping others."

"It's time we leave." The two looked back to where Naruto walked up with a scroll. Repede lifted his head from his laying down position and looked to his summoner. "The charges are set and all the Intel I could find is here." Naruto held up a scroll for the Sannin to see and the old man nodded. The blonde haired teen looked to Karin with his cold blue eyes. "I trust you will not run from us if I cut those chakra zip ties." Karen nodded and Naruto's hand flashed out cutting the zip ties off the girl, letting her rub her wrists from the uncomfortable feeling they gave. "Let's go. The charges are set to go off in twenty minutes." Naruto started to leave the base behind, Jiraiya, Repede and Karen following the boy quickly, not knowing how big the impending explosion would be.

Twenty minutes down the road while traveling by trees, the four travelers stopped due to the force coming from behind causing Naruto to smirk as he looked behind him towards the mushroom shaped cloud that rose in the air. "A little too much but still a great test. My explosive worked a little too great but it was still a good test run. I'll need to adjust the plans a bit for it." Jiraiya and Karin looked at the boy with surprise and a bit of fear.

"You mean that was from a single explosive?" Naruto nodded his cold eyes and smirk never leaving his face as he watched the cloud.

"Made the beautiful piece myself. Just a combination of chemicals and seals that Kyuubi and I have been working on as a side project. It creates enough force to bring a single base to the ground if place correctly."

"Something with that much power should NEVER be handed out Naruto. I hope you don't plan to market them. Innocent people could die from that!" Naruto finally turn his cold gaze to the Sannin the smirk replaced by a snarl.

"I am not a fool, Jiraiya-san. The explosive will stay in my hands only. Only the Hokage will tell me if I need to give the explosive to a ninja team and even then I may refuse. I will not give out a bomb that will destroy everything around it. There was supposed to be a barrier that appeared to keep the explosion contained but it seems it failed. I will have to look over my notes when I return to my lab." The blonde turned and continued his way through the trees, the others following behind him.

Half an hour after the explosion, Jiraiya landed on the forest floor before looking up into the trees. "Alright you three, we'll stop here for the night." Jiraiya called out and the group stopped before dropping into the clearing that Jiraiya stood in. "Let's set up camp here and then tomorrow afternoon we'll head back to Konoha." Karen looked at the Sannin in confusion while Naruto nodded.

"Repede, come with me so that we can discuss your payment." The fox nodded and followed the man into the woods. Jiraiya sighed as he created several clones to begin setting up tents and a fire.

"That boy….. He scares me." Karin told the Sannin and the man looked to her with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?" Karin sighed and sat against a tree.

"I'm a sensor type kunoichi but I have a very special ability that comes with it. I can tell what a person is like from their chakra signature. Naruto-san's chakra feels dark and cold, where yours and Repede's are warm and light. Naruto-san's chakra is so cold that it feels as if he's covered in black ice."

"Unfortunately, Naruto's life wasn't exactly ideal from what I've been told. He's been alone all his life and only within the last few years has he acted the way he does now. People see him as a monster and he acts as such to those who act against him. Anyway, why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you in the morning." Karin nodded and took the sleeping bag the Sannin offered her, laying it out near the fire before crawling into it to sleep.

'Minato, you're boy has become a powerful force. I just hope you both can forgive me for not being there for him.' Jiraiya looked to the sky and sighed. 'Kami-sama, please don't let Naruto go down the same path as Orochimaru with how he is currently. I don't think I can stop him should he turn.'

X

DMN: Finally finished it…. It took me forever to think the battle out and everything. I hate writer's block. Hopefully it's a good chapter. There will be more when I can get to them. Well, that's all for now and no there will not be a fight with Jiraiya included next chapter. Anyway, here's said pervert with today's ending.

Jiraiya: Hey! I'm a SUPER pervert! Anyway, read and review and I'll give you a signed first edition copy of Icha Icha Paradise: Dragonmaster! Featuring all the Dragon heirs and Naruto!

Lacus Jusen: JIRAIYA!

Jiraiya: Oh crap. Review everyone! I gotta run for my life now!

DMN:…. Damnit I wanted a copy.


End file.
